


Teenage Rebellion

by matrixrefugee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 21:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Jo gets her ears pierced, Ellen has something for her to put into them.





	Teenage Rebellion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](https://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[fic_promptly](https://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/)'s [Supernatural, Jo, earrings](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/1729.html?thread=58049#cmt58049)

Ellen expected it: every kid rebelled at some point, and it hardly surprised her that a high school freshman Jo would turn up in the roadhouse with a fresh pair of holes in her earlobes, sporting a pair of gilt stud earrings, the kind you would get in a drug store.

"Now what are you doing wearing those?" Ellen asked, laying down her bartop wipe and putting her hands on her hips, trying to look cross.

"Ash did them for me," Jo said, trying to head on her way upstairs.

"I meant the earrings: What're you wearing those for?" Ellen asked.

"That's all I could afford at the drug store," Jo replied, then paused. "You're not mad, are you?" she noted.

"Wish you'd waited a little while, but yer growing up: can't stop you from doing that, can I?" Ellen said, coming around the end of the bar. "Come on upstairs, I got something for you."

She brought Jo into her room, taking down her jewelry box, a fair-sized wooden cigar box containing the few trinkets she had kept over the years. Opening it, she rummaged about the contents carefully before taking out a pair of coin-like earrings.

"What are those? quarters?" Jo asked, tilting her head.

Ellen held them out to her daughter. "St. Benedict medals: they'll look a little funky till you get used to them," she said. "But they'll protect you, in case anything nasty turns up."

Jo took them, examining them curiously. "Does this mean you'll let me go hunting?"

"It means, I'm teaching you how to protect yourself first," Ellen replied.


End file.
